cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Lores:Dragstrider, Luard
Monthly Bushiroad This is "Luard", who has enhanced the magic formula of "Dragshift" with the phenomenon of "current self with future mana" occurred during Stride Fusion. He has accomplished the plausible complete transformation into a dragon (later called "Dragstride"), and extended the possibility of Dragshift. His power and appearance has completely transformed into a dragon's, and possesses special mana-generating organs which do not exist in man, granting him undepletable mana when transformed. However, Luard can only use his original mana to activate and maintain Dragstride, and should he use up his original mana, he cannot maintain the transformation... that is the fly in the ointment. His accomplishments are great enough to carve his name in history, but in his eyes, these are nothing but tools for his revenge. Corrupted by searing hatred, what will be the end of his vendetta? Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (October 2017 Issue) Expedition against the Avenger "---This is all about the current incidents." "Gear Chronicle" watches over the spacetime of Planet Cray. Though their headquarters is located in a ruined site of Dark Zone, they have filled the inner part with their mysterious technologies. "I did not expect the situation to go that far..." That is why they have set devices to prevent unauthorized persons from perceiving the ruined site. Unwelcomed guests cannot approach this place. "The talents to master not only 'Stride' but also 'Stride Fusion', the cryptic magic known as 'Dragshift'... what a chestbox of risk factors." In addition, highly confidential apparatus are only stored and used in the innermost section of the ruined site, and should intruders ever approach this site, they will be stopped by numerous traps. Even experienced gravediggers cannot enter the innermost section of the ruined site. "He left with a very scary face. Smiling, but super scary." The innermost room. In the past, Chronojet Dragon presided over the space. Now, there were no traces of its owner, but a massive door. The door is connected to "a space completely isolated from the outer world", created by Chronojet Dragon himself. Only those permitted by the creator can enter the isolated space. Even top technologies of "Gear Chronicle" cannot detect anything inside the space. "I have read all investigation reports, but he is growing at a drastic pace. His current strength... I'm afraid he has grown beyond our imagination." That said, inside the space is a common view. That is a gorgeous room decorated by gold and marble, and none expect this to be an alternate space at first glance. In the middle of the room stood a massive table. The five guests invited by Chronojet Dragon for some reasons were sitting around the table. "Before he causes more harm... we must stop him..." "Ahsha", the messenger from the state of the great tree. "There's no telling if we could find ways to stop him. He's moving across the world at a horrifying speed. Flying blindly doesn't help." "Gurguit", a commander of "Gold Paladin", the Second Regular Army of the Holy Nation. "Exactly. But, we're summoned to this place to settle this incident. That means---" "Altmile", the grandmaster of "Royal Paladin", the First Regular Army of the Holy Nation. "Humph. Granddad said he had a good idea!" "Chrono Dran", Chronojet Dragon's identical being from an alternate space. "Yes. The objectives of the briefing were for you to understand the situation and sort things out in your minds, nothing more." And "Uluru", the speaker of Chronojet Dragon. "We shall come to the main topic. However, before that," Uluru turned silent and stood up. She went to the entrance of the room and stood in front of the door. "Please allow me to introduce our collaborators, who have crucial information about this incident." As Uluru held the knob, several beams radiated from the surface of the door. At the same time, some click-clack sounds could be heard from inside the thick door. All locks were unlocked after the verification of Uluru, who acted as the "biological key". All the unlocking sounds suddenly went off, and the door opened with a heavy sound. Seeing the "space of indescribable lights", they recognized again that here was an alternate space. "If that's just receiving the information, we can simply deliver it once..." The first person that appeared from the door was a lady whose clothes resemble those of Japan. She looked like a goddess from the Holy Nation. Coming next was a lady of elven long ears, in a wizard-style bodysuit. Finally there was a red-faced dragon who covered his eyes with his bamboo rain hat. "The case is urgent, and I have determined that it is more effective to let all of you discuss directly. Please start from you, Lady Amaruda." The kimono lady accepted the statement, and stepped forward to stand aside Uluru. Her nervousness was implied by her clenched fists. "...Let us begin, every one of you. Boku...I am Amaruda. I am a goddess of 'Genesis', a corporation of the Holy Nation." Hearing her introduction, Altmile nodded with something already on his mind. "Amaruda... I see. It's you." Uluru explained to those who could not get it, "Only important people of nations have the information of Project Different World Ride's participants. Sir Altmile is the grandmaster of the nation's biggest knightly order, so he has already read the namelist. Lady Amaruda is---" Amaruda stepped forward and blocked Uluru's words, delivering the unspoken message that she would like to say herself. "I... I had been staying in the planet you called 'Planet E' until several days ago. As you know, I am one of the participants of Project Different World Ride." "I had received the report you were missing in action... I'm glad to see you safe." Altmile smiled at ease, but contrastly, Amaruda spoke with grave seriousness. "I have come to apologize for my wrongdoings, and to share my experience in the planet." ---- "What we can say for certain... the secret actions of 'Shiranui', and the betrayal of 'Dumjid', I'd say." "To destroy Vanguard... in order words, the objective of Shiranui is the destruction of bonds between Cray and Planet E." "This is all I know... I have no way to repent for my self-asserted actions." Amaruda apologized to everyone in the place, kneeling on both her knees and her head almost stuck to the ground. Gurguit could not bear to see that, and suggested to the silent Altmile. "S, Sir Altmile. Please forgive my insolence, but I suggest we re-consider her punishment after we return." "You're right. And she has shown some results. Rather than getting to the heart of her wrongdoings, your proposal is more appropriate." "So, please raise your head, Miss Amaruda." Amaruda heard, and raised her head. However, she stared at Gurguit's face and kept silent. "Excuse me, is there something on my face?" "...Really, you're like him..." "...What? Shouldn't this be the first time we meet?" "Oh, it's nothing." Amurada did not answer his question and stepped back. But, "P, please wait a moment! Miss Amaru... urgh!" Amaruda heard a discomposed voice, and turned back, "Wah, wait...!?" Ahsha stumbled and bumped into her chest, and both of them fell on the ground. Amaruda tried to stand up, but Ahsha did not realize and kept the position. "W, what is your concern?" "Have, have you met Antero there? Antero is from the same nation I come from, he always works with utmost sincerity, stubborn, oh, but he's in fact very gentle... he's a very important friend of mine." Ahsha was searching for the whereabouts of "Antero", one of her servants. She heard from Uluru that Antero participated in Project Different World Ride, but he was now missing in action. This is why when she saw Amaruda return from being missing, she could not hold back. "Antero, is it... I (Boku) don't know a man of this name. Because I (boku) and other Diffriders hid our own names in Planet E..." Amaruda turned back and answered, and Ahsha's face turned gloomy. "Is that so..." "Sorry... sorry for not being of any help." "No, no, no! Please don't blame yourself! Oh, by the way, Miss Amaruda speaks in this way." Amaruda looked around, and found everyone in the place were watching her. She turned blush immediately. "N, no, it's not like that!" "Oh, please keep that! That was cuter!" Ahsha's words are critical strikes to turn Amaruda's face into boiling blushness, and the latter turned silent. "Ahem... can we continue now?" Uluru cleared her voice and asked the two. "P, please do that. Boku...I have nothing more to say." Saved by Uluru's words, Amaruda pushed away Ahsha and fell behind Uluru. "Oh my, that comes to my turn, doesn't it?" Coming next was the wizard-style lady. She was short, but her alluring costumes and bewitching manner gave a sense of maturity. "Then I shall do..." She waved her hand behind her, and a massive chair appeared. "Sorry. Because I don't feel comfortable without sitting on this." The lady sat on the chair she conjured, and spoke cross-leged. "The name is Babd. Oh, I'm related to the super-duper-dangerous-man Luard... so you can understand well." "Related. That means you're a Dragwizard, I suppose?" "Huh hum." Babd answered Gurguit's question by stretching her right hand and made a circle. That arm of hers emitted light gradually, and transformed into a dragon's claw. "Now, you can believe it, right? That said, the order of Shifting is different between mine and Luard's." "The order is different? I suppose you're using the same kind of magic?" "That's because Dragshift is a hot-topic of research these days. Everyone has different results. The objective is the same, to turn one's body composition into dragon ones, but the exact method varies." After explaining, she made a circle in the opposite direction. Her hand resumed normal form. "Fine, let's get to the topic. I came to tell you the reason why that brat is obsessed with pursuing Shiranui, and the rise of Dragshift. Right, time is little, so I shall go through it quickly." ---- "Vengeance for the murder of a brotherly figure... is it?" "I can somehow understand him..." "But, Miss Babd should be sad as well... for Mr. Dagda is her elder brother..." Some fell into silence after learning Luard's past. But, "Hey, wait, don't pity me. Big bro and I were prepared for death, for we lived on the edge of life and death. And, more importantly, the death of a relative does not justify further murders." "Exactly...!" The words of Babd made the red-faced dragon break his silence and reply loudly. "I say, who are you?" "Hmm... sorry for the insolence of interrupting." "Never mind. This is a good chance, can you introduce yourself?" The dragon turned around like he was collecting the consensus of everyone in the place. After confirming, he took off the eye-hiding bamboo rain hat, and stepped forward. "I see, I shall obey. My name is Ungai. I have come as a representative of Shiranui Clan." "Oh my. 'Nubatama'... and an underling of that Shiranui. Why do you take a risk to come here? This is a den of your enemies, isn't it?" Ungai, after making the courtesy, answered Babd with his knees on the ground, "I know clearly that this is a blatant request, but please, save our clan..." He begged. "You say save you? That means..." "Save you from Mr. Luard, right?" Ungai did not raise his head but nodded. "That black mage pursuing Lord Shiranui... that's supernatural. A monstrosity---that is a monstrosity beyond our wisdom." "You spoke like you have fought against Luard, right?" Altmile's abrupt question was answered by Ungai, in a bitter smile. "Fighting against that... I have but observed afar using clairvoyance. That alone is more than enough to understand his formidable power." Ungai trembled whenever he spoke, his fists clenched. Filling his eyes was fear of Luard, "...Shiranui clan, including myself, none of us know Lord Shiranui's past... that is our own incompetence. But, even so... even so..." And his anger against Luard. The espionage corp members are secret agents of the Empire, but they still keep a sense of brethren. And Ungai cares about his brethren more than anyone else. He could not bear to see his brethren murdered only for the sake of tormenting Shiranui. "...Yes. You all are unrelated to Shiranui's sins." Babd and Ungai, though of different allegiances, serve their respective nations behind the stage, and they have similar ways of thinking. That is why Babd lowered her hat and spoke gently. Her silence made everyone gloomy. However, "Every one of you." Only one ignored the graveness and attempted to push forward. "Have you clearly understood the situation?" "Uluru..." Uluru's body is mechanical, but her mind resembles humans'. It is impossible for her to feel nothing after hearing the conversations. But, she prioritizes one thing more than anything else, that is, the order from her master, Chronojet Dragon. "We have spent too long on the briefing, and should move on to the main topic. Little time is left, so I shall make it simple." She read the words as her master ordered. "First, we would like every one of you to head to the Empire. Several scouts from Shiranui clan are taking individual action, acting as bait. Please separate in groups and follow them, and prevent the attack from Master Luard. The teleportation will be carried out by 'Gear Chronicle'. That's all." Uluru spoke in an inorganic tone, but the pace was drastic. To those who still had questions, "Every second counts. Your questions will be answered via transmitters after the initiation of the operation." She blocked their questions with this single sentence. ---- On a nameless wasteland in the eastern Empire territory, a dragon was moving alone on the wasteland of high visibility. Behind the dragon were a big shadow and a little shadow. The little one was Ahsha, while the bigger one was, "Group A here, no abnormalities." "Chronofang Tiger" in his red armor. He had been the Time of Tiger, and he was now one of the mightiest warriors of "Gear Chronicle", acting as Chronojet Dragon's agent. "Mr. Chronofang, you'll be discovered if you're too close to the scout." "Hmm... my apologies." The bait operation was separated into three groups. Group A: Ahsha and Chronofang Group B: Altmile and Chrono Dran. Group C: Gurguit, Amaruda, Ungai and Babd. Group A and Group C had steady combat strength. For Group B, Altmile was the strongest knight of Cray, and Chrono Dran could temporarily unleash power equal to Chronojet Dragon. The combat strength seemed concentrated in Group B, but that was due to the reduction of risks, that in case Chrono Dran fell in accident, Altmile could support him. "I say..." "What?" "I'd like to say once more, I look forward to working with you today." Seeing Ahsha's carefree smile, Chronofang turned away reflexively. Then, "...I would like to ask you one thing," As if forcing himself, "Have you forgiven me...?" He asked Ahsha. "In our first encounter, I had no hesitation to take your life." His clenched fists made sounds of gears scratching each other. "I was toyed with by the power given to me, but that was but an excuse. Even after the stabilization of the power, I kept hurting others, and sometimes committed murder." The being who once reached the deities' level, was in fear. "I, still cannot forgive myself. No, I should not pray for forgiveness. Bearing this in mind, I have been putting everything in missions as an agent." He feared the answer from a girl he has hurt. But, "However, I was only escaping, turning away from my own sins. I finally realized this truth after seeing that man who has been committing crimes repeatedly." That is exactly why he asked. To confront his own sins, he must listen to her answer, the answer from someone he had hurt. "I desire an answer without fabrication. I would like to hear your true thoughts about me, a perpetrator." He turned his head back, facing Ahsha. She was looking at Chronofang Tiger, with a smile of gentleness and kindness. "I don't care anymore... that's of course, a lie." Chronofang heard his expected answer, and his fists clenched again. "But, I know now." Ahsha placed her soft hand on Chronofang's hard claw. "The incentive of Mr. Chronofang to fight. Your remorse for the sins you committed in your past. I know." "But, I..." Chronofang was still depressed, and Ahsha made an angry face. "But, I haven't forgiven you!" She deliberately made a provocative smile. Chronofang became speechless, and Ahsha continued. "From now on, Mr. Chronofang must do a lot to help us! Not only fighting, but more! Hmm... for example, finding fantastic tea herbs for me. An extremely important mission, it is!" Ahsha said so, not because she cared about Chronofang. That was her genuine thought. Chronofang understood, that she was kind and carefree in nature. While his facial expressions were difficult to be understood, he seemed to be smiling. "...Understood. To respond to your thoughts, I must work hard." "Hehe, that helps a lot. Oh, not only me, you must say sorry to the others involved." "Right, I must apologize to the black-winged lady who stayed with you that time." "Urgh... for Gavrail, you had better find her later. If you find her before she knew the situation, she may simply cut you into pieces---" "---Urgh!" Suddenly, Chronofang covered Ahsha's mouth with his massive hand. That surprised Ahsha, but when she looked at what Chronofang was staring at, she understood the meaning. "He has come...!" The black dragon was flying silently, releasing a dreadful pressure. "Seems the lot came to us." ---- "Group A, enemies approaching." "Understood. I will summon Group B and Group C immediately. It is not necessary to arrest him in a hurry. Please keep the target in place as long as possible before the other two groups reach the place." Uluru, after receiving Group A's report, relayed the situation to the other two groups. Group B was at the desert in the west, Group C was at the mountains in the north. To keep Luard from suspecting, the baits were set in different directions. They were performing the mission in Dragon Empire, the largest nation of Cray, so they needed some time to reach the place even with their astonishing speed. (Please be safe, both of you.) ---- "How can that be... Mr. Luard?" Ahsha was shocked by the Luard's black flying silhouette. There was not even a trace of the mage she had met. "Grr, rrrrrr...." The non-humanoid claws. The wings on his back. The face. "A dragon..." Ahsha was too shocked to stay alert when she saw that Luard had completely transformed into a dragon. Chronofang stepped forward, blocking Luard from approaching Ahsha. "I have not seen you for a while, and your form has changed a lot." However, Luard landed off without giving them even a glance. "Waaagh!" Nothing existed in his eyes except the fleeing bait, an underling of Shiranui. The bait could not bear Luard's dreadful stare, and attempted to flee. But Luard had no intention to spare his prey's life. "Kaa!" Making a sound like producing jets, he stretched his claw to strike the back of his prey. But, ---Krang "You cannot kill that man until you destroy me." Chronofang activated Stride Fusion, and leapt to stand in Luard's way. Even Luard's claws could not tear through Chronofang's enhanced armor. But, "Grr, rrrrrr..." Numberless signets appeared on Luard's claws. Seeing that, Chronofang jumped back to draw distance from him. The tiger's instinct told him, that "something is coming". "Urgh...!?" "Kaa!" The armor, unscathed one second ago, was torn like paper. If Chronofang had responded a bit later, he would have been fatally injured. "Whole-body reinforcement magic. Seems to have adjusted so that they are activated only when necessary." (This extraordinary mana... the reinforcement magic is so powerful that humanoid bodies would have burst in a moment. Only staunch dragonic bodies can withstand it. That's insane.) Chronofang made a hypothesis at the moment he sensed Luard's physical changes and the mana he detected. Yet, he could not devise a solution. And Luard would not wait. "Kaaaa!" The third roar shook even the air. Luard charged when roaring. Even if Chronofang blocked, the same result would happen. As Chronofang almost sensed non-existent cold sweat on his forehead, something moving swiftly from behind stopped Luard's charge. "Sorry for firing from behind, gent." That was a lady in floral clothing. Chronofang had never seen her, but he could make the right guess. That was a Stride summoned by Ahsha. "My name's Lieta. Nice to meet you, gent tiger." Lieta stood behind Chronofang, and observed Luard's actions. Her weapon was a musket, best suited for ranged support. "Ahsha's not suited for fighting alongside a melee fighter like you. So I'll be your partner this time." Ahsha's Stride Fusions fight by using massive amount of mana to blow away swarms of enemies. In other words, neither melee combat nor ranged support is her forte. "I will be counting on you. And, leave the pleasantries until after the battle." "You're right. We must defeat this guy first." Lieta's bullet was sliced into halves before hitting Luard, and Luard remained unscathed. But, if her bullets hit Luard directly, they could deal significant damage. "One shot is enough to neutralize him, so please restrain him before I can shoot." "I will keep him busy, and you shoot. Simple and effective." "Hehe, can you immobilize him?" Their discussion ended, and Chronofang charged. He attempted to use his most-heavily armored shoulder to tackle Luard. (That could end with the loss of an arm, but his claws have no way to hit my core. Seems scuffling in close quarters is the optimal solution.) Just as Chronofang expected, Luard raised his claws with emerged signets to counter that attack. As Chronofang expected, Luard tried to cut his arm. "Fine, if you like that arm, I will give it to you!" "Boom!" Luard's claws cleaved Chronofang's shoulder armour and severed the tiger's arm, like a hot knife cutting butter. (Exactly as planned.) The severed massive arm blocked Luard's view. Taking this momentous chance, Chronofang maneuvered and flanked Luard. "For I will have your wings!" His massive hand tore Luard's wings. Then, "Taste my bullets!" "Gwoooorrrggghhh!" As Luard struggled in pain, Lieta fired at him in a row. Every shot tore some of Luard's dragon scales and made him bleed. Finally, "Gr... rrrr..." The black dragon fell on the ground--- "Marvelous! All bullets have hit! Gent, catch him quickly!" "...No, wait!" ---just as they thought so. "That's not the end! Run!" Chronofang shouted and turned his head, "Eh... aah..." Only to find that Lieta's stomach was penetrated, blood spilling from her mouth. Her body became particles gradually, for her injuries were too severe to maintain Stride. "Gugh..." Chronofang turned back. However, "Grrrrr... guuuu..." Luard stood in front of him. The wounds on his body were basically no more. Even his torn wings had almost recovered. "Don't stand in my way." "How can---" (How can it be---) Chronofang was disconnected from his body, and he finally noticed---his head was cut and blown away. ---- After receiving the report that Luard showed up before Group A, half an hour had passed. "Group A was disconnected. We cannot contact Group C." We'll head to the location of Group A. "...I'll be depending on you." Uluru looked calm. But if Chrono Dran was there, he would say, "Uluru seems to be crying." (Master Luard's might has reached that level...) In the deepest part of the ruined site, Uluru clenched her teeth. So strong that her human-resembling body spilled blood. She cursed her weakness, it was not the first time she did so, but it was the most emotional time in her life. She put her palms together in front of her chest, and prayed. Was she praying to the deities, or to her master Chronojet Dragon? None could tell, but, "Everyone, please... be safe..." Indubitably, she was praying for the safety of everyone. ---- "What's this..." Chrono Dran could not help but shout. When he arrived at the area guarded by Group A, he saw his comrades fallen on the ground, and traces of blood everywhere. "...Uluru, this is Group B. We have arrived on site. All Group C members and Ahsha, Class II injuries. Chronofang and the scouts as bait, Class 0... it seems that they're dead. I'm checking the details of their injuries. Requesting rescue teams." Altmile spoke all he needed to say without stopping, and ended the communication. "Al! I can teleport all of them! We must heal them immediately!" If he uses his power, he can help all of them... Chrono Dran's words were correct. That would be the optimal solution if one were to place the safety of the participants as the first priority. But, "...Chrono Dran, you can't do that. I know that your teleportation power costs you a lot of energy, and you won't be able to transform for a period of time after teleporting. The battle hasn't ended. We can't afford to lose more fighting power." Altmile spoke to Chrono Dran while checking Ahsha's condition. The aim of this operation was to restrain Luard. If they could not achieve the aim, they could no afford to lose more. "But, leaving them like this...!" "Listen to my words...!" Since Altmile reached the position of a leader, he has been concealing his personal emotions for most of the time. But, at this moment, his face was like a sad boy fighting back his tears. Chrono Dran could not help but stop speaking, for this was the first time he saw Altmile expose his sadness. Big drops of tears ran from Chrono Dran's eyes, and as a tear almost came down, "...ran...Chrono Dr..." He heard a low voice calling him. "Huh! Who's calling me!?" "H, here..." Chrono Dran looked around to find the speaker. And, he found. "U, uncle Tiger!" That was Chronofang---Chronofang's head. "Uncle! Are you okay!? Where's your body!?" "...I, am fine. Leave the repair work until afterwards. More importantly..." His eyes were glowing and blinking irregularly. He seemed to be driven by the energy stock in his head. "Find Chronojet Dragon." "Granddad? Why?" "Luard... when he was about to deliver the fatal blow... he left. That was not out of mercy. He intended to kill everyone in the place." "T-then, why..." "Because something happened, something more important than killing us. Before he flew away, he said." At that moment, Luard's face... was mixed with anger and ecstasy. The opposite emotions had reached the peak and intertwined. Chronofang recalled Luard's distorted facial expression, and told Chrono Dran, "He said, 'finally, you have returned.'" Category:Lores